A Hero's Fairy Tale
by Lady Liberty- The First
Summary: All Adalynn wanted was a normal day of fighting Dark Guilds with her team. Instead, she somehow gets sucked through a portal and sent to a world where she finds out magic doesn't exist but a weird thing called quirks do. Not only that but past bad guys she's defeated seem to in fact be alive and still crazy powerful. What's a girl to do though? Also, what's this about a mate?


**Chapter 1: Hymn For The Missing**

With a groan I grabbed my jaw, slowly moving it from side to side. This stupid dark wizard had just punched me in the jaw. I knew there was a reason I hated helping my team take out dark guilds.

"Addie! Are you ok?" My exceed, Noelle, called out to me in worry.

A large grin formed on my face. The wizard shivered in fear noticing the look in my eyes. The look of suffering that would befall him. "Any last words Wizard?" I grinned, a canine poking out and causing the guy to break out in a cold sweat.

"Yeah!" A new voice yelled. My head turning in the direction. "Tell me how this new place is after you get back!"

Before I could say or do anything a glowing green portal opened below me and I fell. Noelle grasping my hand and trying to fly out. The portal sucked her in and the last thing I heard was my team yelling for me and Natsu yelling he would kill the leader.

I don't know what time it is or was when I fell through the portal, which the same could be said for waking up. My magenta orbs slowly roamed around the surroundings. Large buildings towered all around, sunlight gently peeking through where it could. The ground was moving. Wait, the ground shouldn't be moving!

With a gasp, I jumped up into my battle stance. Fists clenched before me in defense. Where I had been laying was a man. He was dressed in an all-black jumpsuit with bandages wrapped around his neck. Standing to the side of him was Noelle and she was crying. My immediate response was to pick the guy up by his shirt.

The guy's head lolled in my direction, his long hair covering his eyes slightly. He just sighed and gave me a bored expression. "What did you do to Noelle?" I growled, my canines glinting in the faint sunlight.

With a tired expression, he looked to me and then Noelle. "I didn't do anything. She started crying after you fell on me. I think she hurt her paw."

My grasp loosened slightly on his clothes and my eyes flickered towards Noelle. Her green eyes glistened with tears but she nodded in agreement with what the guy said. I released his shirt and walked to Noelle, picking her up and nuzzling her. "Are you ok Baby girl?"

Noelle sniffled and nuzzled closer. "I hit my paw on the building when I tried to slow us down, and then we fell on this man…" She trailed off looking at the man I had just accused.

With a sheepish expression, I bowed to him. "I'm so sorry for accusing you. It's just Noelle means a lot to me and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anyone hurt her."

With a bored expression, the guy just started walking away. My mouth dropped open in disbelief. Is this guy for real!? "Hey!" I cried running after him. "Wait up!"

The man kept walking with a slouch. Reaching out my left hand grasped his shoulder, but it didn't surprise me when he turned around, a scary look in his eyes. No, I was more surprised by what I saw all around me. I don't think I was in Magnolia or Earthland anymore. "Uh," My eyes gazed around in both awe and terror. "Where am I?"

The man raised an eyebrow. "You're in Musutafu, Japan."

Mouth gaping open I couldn't really say anything but stare. "Where? I'm from Magnolia, Fiore!" With a disbelieving laugh, I ran a hand through my hair. "Did I get sucked up in a fucking anima again?"

Noelle gave me a worried look. "Addie, I don't think we're in Earthland anymore, and I don't think this place even has counterparts of ourselves."

The man's eyebrow slightly quirked before narrowing in suspicion. "Who are you exactly?"

Flicking my lavender hair over my shoulder, I held out my hand. "I'm Adalynn Silverstream. It's nice to meet you!" He just stared at my hand. Awkwardly I put my hand down, shoving away the uncomfortable feeling in my gut and asked the question my heart has been begging. "You are?"

Instead of giving me a name I got, "I'm taking you to the police."

Next thing I know I'm wrapped up in his scarf and with a swift punch to the head it's lights out for me. Noelle yelling my name in worry being the last I hear.

The next time I come to is to a bright light shining in my eyes and fuzzy paws slapping my cheeks. Groaning I slowly squint my eyes, this bright light was hurting my over-sensitive dragon sight. Looking around I noticed the bright light was coming from a strange contraption above me, and the fuzzy paws hitting me were Noelle's. Abruptly the memory came to me of what happened. Sitting up, I accidentally knocked Noelle off and onto the floor, my magenta eyes darted around the room, looking for the damn bastard who punched me. All I saw were more of the strange bulbs producing light and two other people in uniforms. One had the head of a cat and the other was a bright orange color. Now I've seen some weird things in all my time in Fairy Tail, but this definitely took the cake.

"What's wrong with your faces?" I bluntly asked, picking Noelle up and setting her in my lap.

Cat Head stared at me before growling. The fur along his head bristling. "There's nothing wrong with us! It's our quirks dumbass!"

Clearly, this guy has bad table side manners and anger issues, best to maybe not piss him off. "Huh? Quirks? Don't you mean magic?" I know I hit my head, but I'm pretty sure I didn't hit it that hard.

The orange guy replied instead. "Magic doesn't exist. Besides, you should know what quirks are. You do live in a superhuman society." He definitely scolded me there and I don't take too well to scolding, especially when it sounds very condescending.

"Excuse you?" I snarled, setting Noelle down and rushing towards the bars. "Who do you think you are to talk to me like that?" I may be human but I was also raised by a dragon and this guy was hurting my pride as a dragon slayer.

"Addie, I don't think you should be trying to pick fights with these people," Noelle warned me too late.

Cat Head slammed his hands on the bars, my sensitive ears ringing from the noise. "We should be asking you that! While you were sleeping we tried to look you up, but guess what?" He started smirking. "Adalynn Silverstream doesn't exist and neither does this supposed Magnolia, Fiore. So the better question is. Who. Are. You?"

Opening my mouth to retaliate, I didn't get to because the wall behind me exploded and a strong scent I loath flooded my nose. The scent was a mixture of dust particles and salt. I had thought I'd never smell this scent again, but at the same time, it shouldn't exist in this world. I hadn't been paying close attention to the scents around me because there were too many new ones. I could faintly pick up though the guy who knocked me out, slowly getting closer.

Looking through squinted eyes and dust I noticed Noelle had sprouted her snow-white wings and was hovering near the bars. The two men behind me were standing with mouths dropped. Standing in the hole they had just made was Erigor, and he had such an evil expression on his face. It really made me wish Natsu was here with me.

"I thought I smelled a fly." Erigor grinned, while slowly sauntering towards me.

Gulping I gave him a cheerful grin and wave. "Heyya Erigor! Man, the years have done you good! It's been a while since I last saw you! Pretty sure the last time Natsu was kicking your ass."

With a growl, Erigor flew towards me and grabbed the front of my shirt. "Listen here fly. This is my domain now, you and your other little flies will not be ruining what I have going on here!"

"Blah, blah, blah." I mocked, sighing tiredly. "Are you done monologuing now? Because I'd really like to beat your ass and go back to Fairy Tail."

Jaw-dropping Erigor gives me a surprised look before it morphs into a happily sadistic grin. "Oh, didn't you know?"

"Know what?"

"You can't go back to our world after coming here."

Growing bored and angry I punch Erigor in his face. He dropped me in surprise and flew back out of the hole he created. I followed ready to give the bastard a piece of my mind. Noelle followed behind calling an apology to the two in the building. Erigor hit the wall across from me and fell to the ground.

Chuckling Erigor stood up. All around I could hear people gasping and starting to surround the alleyway we were stood in. The different scents mingling in my nose. Among them, I could pick out traces of fear and awe, and also the man who put me here.

Bringing his hands towards his face Erigor yells, "**Magic Wind Palm!**" Throwing a large cyclone of wind towards me.

Crossing my arms in an x shape I respond with my own spell. "**Celestial Dragon Roar!**"

The two spells collided but the wind pushed through my roar and sent me flying back through the hole and slamming into the bars again. Erigor cackled madly and activated his **Storm Mail**. Strong air currents started to surround his body and piss me off even more.

"I remember the last time I fought you we had an extra person joining in our fun." Erigor simpered, giving me a cocky expression. "I think you were 13 then. I see your strength hasn't changed."

Punching the ground I stood up, but before I could even take a step the damn bandages wrapped around me, halting my movements. Struggling against them I turned my head and noticed it was the same man I fell on, only now he had a pair of yellow goggles on his face and his hair was floating.

"What the hell is your problem!?" I cried, fighting really hard to get out of these damn bandages.

Erigor cackled. "Aww, is the little fly all tangled up?" His cackles formed into a smirk. "This will be easy then."

My eyes caught a sudden movement from within the wind armor Erigor was supporting. Turning I jumped towards the man who had a hold of me and knocked us out of the way of the sharp wind blades. One just barely grazing my shoulder blade. Hissing I stood crouched over the man I had knocked out of the way.

"I need you to let me go," I muttered to the man.

"He shouldn't be able to use his quirk still." He sounded like he was in shock, I could smell it on him.

"How many times do I have to tell people it's not a quirk, it's magic! I need you to let me go though so I can take care of him." I turned my eyes towards the man.

With a reluctant nod, he started loosening his scarf. "Fine, but after we need to talk."

Cracking my knuckles I walked away from the man. All around other people started showing up in brightly colored costumes, holding back those who looked like bystanders. A couple of people came and stood by the man, helping him up. I could pick up the name "Eraserhead" being said by a few of the bystanders.

Turning to Erigor I gave him a grin, canines popping in absolute glee. "You're going to regret that Erigor."

A golden glow with stars speckled in it started to surround my right fist. "Let's see you handle this. **Celestial Dragon Iron Fist!**" JUmping I threw my hand towards his head, trying hard to break through the wind armor.

What resulted instead was a large boom and wind blowing my hair back. Landing on the ground, I skid back a little. Wiping the dirt from my face. Erigor's wind armor broke slightly and I could see part of his face. He had a small trickle of blood dripping from his head, just like I had with my fist. Cackling some more Erigor sent more wind blades at me. I was able to dodge some but not all. A few caught me in my arms and legs, the bleeding making me feel weak. I threw another **Celestial Dragon Roar **at Erigor. It hit his wind armor again, causing fissures to form and spiderweb.

Erigor let out an angry bellow and called his next spell. One that gave me nightmares because he had used it on Natsu before and I thought I had lost him. "**Emera Baram!**" Erigor lifted his hands and put his first two fingers in an x shape facing the sky.

I could hear shuffling behind me, looking back I noticed the man with bandages had started coming towards me. "No! Go back!" I cried, running towards him.

He ignored me though, so I used my **Celestial Dragon Shield **and a galaxy patterned shield formed in front of him. This meant I was unprotected and got hit by the large scale attack. Cuts formed along my skin and clothes, the wind enveloping me in a deadly blanket and blood slowly came to the surface.

When the wind finally stopped buffering me, I staggered but stood in place. "Is that the best you can do Erigor?" Grinning I turned towards the sun and started breathing in, eating the sunlight. Golden tendrils slowly entered my mouth and I swallowed. Finally feeling full, I wiped my mouth. All my cuts slowly healed and my magic core felt renewed.

"My turn Erigor." I grinned, bringing down my shield. Thankfully everyone had survived the strike. "**Celestial Dragon Secret Art: Falling Stars!**" I yelled, holding my hands towards the heavens.

Bright golden beams started forming above, slowly I moved my hands down towards Erigor and pointed towards him. The light beams formed balls and then fell down on Erigor. Each one struck their mark. When I finally lowered my arms to my side I could feel a slight depletion of my magic, and laying on the ground was a knocked out Erigor.

Cheers rang from behind me from the onlookers. Raising a fist in the air triumphantly I fell towards the ground. My injuries were all catching up to me after this hard fight. Bandage Man caught me just before I hit the ground. He pulled my arm over his shoulder and Noelle flew into my chest hugging me with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Promise me you'll be more careful Addie?" Noelle sobbed, looking up at me with big watery orbs.

Kissing her head lightly I smiled. "I'll try really hard Noelle."

"That was some power back there." Bandage Man commented, helping me towards a black car and through the crowd of people. Everyone was trying to get close to us.

"Thanks, Bandage Man. I've seen more powerful magic before though." I patted his shoulder in response.

"Bandage Man?" Was a mumbled response.

"Hmm?" I hummed. "Oh! Yeah, you wouldn't tell me your name, so I'm calling you Bandage Man."

With a sigh Bandage Man helped me in the car, but he forgot to tell me where we were going. Completely exhausted I slumped over in the seat and slowly fell asleep. The next time I woke up it was to Bandage Man carrying me into a giant building. Cuddling in my arms was a sleeping Noelle, little kitten purrs came from her lips.

"We're here." Bandage Man intones, setting me down on the ground.

Getting my feet under me I look around the surrounding area. The walls are painted a specific shade of off grey-green making me internally cringe. Bandage Man continued leading me down the brightly lit corridor, explaining to me the weird orbs producing light are called light bulbs instead of lacrimas. Who would have known? Bandage Man led me towards a large oak door. Knocking we waited for a response.

Hearing a faint "come in," Bandage Man opened the door and held it for me to enter first. Giving a small nod I held Noelle closer and walked through the door, prepared for whatever may happen. I didn't expect to see so many people dressed in brightly colored suits though.

"Uh, Milk Stache? What is this?" I asked, gesturing to all in front of me.

"Milk Stache?" Was another mumbled response.

Sighing I rolled my eyes. "I wouldn't have to keep calling you these names if you'd just tell me yours already."

He sighed and gestured to me to walk forward. Rolling my eyes I walked further in, though I deny grabbing Milk Stache's hand, that never happened no matter what he says. Also, I was not afraid, no way.

"Adalynn Silverstream." A voice sternly announced.

Raising an eyebrow I turned to where the voice came from. The voice came from a white fuzzy creature. He was either a bear, dog, or some type of animal, but he was so cute!

"Oh my Mavis, you are so cute!" I cooed, rushing to pet the creature.

"Addie, you should ask permission before petting anyone." Noelle yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"You should really listen to your cat sometimes." A tired voice sighed before bandages wrapped around my limbs, halting all movement.

"Aww, Bandage Man, if you were jealous of me leaving you, you should have just said so." I crooned, winking at him awkwardly.

A visible shudder went through him before he pulled the bandages closer to lead me to a seat. The seat was in the middle of a horseshoe-shaped table, and all around the table people were taking seats. Two of them seemed to be laughing at the exchange between me and Milk Stache. One was a woman with a seductive looking skin-tight suit, red-rimmed glasses, and beautiful spiky dark purple hair I am super jealous of! The other one laughing was a man with big hair shaped like a cockatoo and big headphones. Milk Stache sent a deadly glare towards the two causing all laughter to stop.

When everyone settled down Milk Stache released the bandages and walked to stand behind me. I turned my gaze back onto the furry creature who seemed to be in charge. "So, is there a reason I was mysteriously brought here?"

"You were brought here for us to figure out if you're a villain or a hero." The creature bluntly replies.

"Wow, straight to the punch. Well, I can tell you I'm a hero. There's no way I could ever be a villain, not after the way my family has suffered." I sigh, remembering all the hard times.

The creature raises a paw in the air. "Can you explain more on why there are no records of you? I'm sorry to say we don't quite trust your word."

"Eh? Well, that'd be because I'm not from this world." I held up a hand to pause the creature before it could speak anymore. "I'll show you exactly what I'm talking about. **Celestial Dragon Vision.**"

A thin golden mist spread around the room covering everyone's eyes. Slowly their eyes closed before they could get all up in arms and try to attack. "This is a spell I use to show people memories of either myself or someone who needs them shown. Since you don't believe I'm from another world for some reason, I decided this would be the best way to get the point across."

With those last few words, I delved deep into my memories and slowly one by one showed my memories. It started with when I met my foster father Draco and ended with how I got here. I won't bore you with the details right now, but maybe another time I will. Slowly the mist receded from their eyes and they blinked, gazing at me now with different expressions then the wary ones I got before, including Milk Stache.

The creature took a moment before telling me its final decision. "I cannot argue with what you have shown me. Though it does seem like a very hard thing to grasp." It paused before continuing. "The government left it up to us heroes on whether to trust you and make you a hero or to see you as a villain and lock you away. Please don't take this offensively but we have to put it into a vote."

The creature then turned to everyone else. "All those who say Adalynn can be trusted and a hero raise their hands." A little more then half the room raised their hand, including the two who had been laughing.

Humming the creature then asked, "All those not in favor?" What was left raised their hands including Milk Stache. "Adalynn Silverstream it is my greatest pleasure to tell you that today onwards you will be a hero, and work for the UA while living under the care of Pro Hero Eraserhead."

"Living with who now?" I asked flabbergasted.

"That'd be me." The tired voice sighed.

"Milk Stache?!" I cried out in surprise.

A tired sigh was the only response I got besides the ringing from my communication lacrima in my pocket.


End file.
